User blog:Witherstorm/Season 1 of Minecraft: Story Mode Episode Reviews
This blog post will be my reviews and opinions about the episodes of Season 1 in Minecraft: Story Mode. Hope you enjoy! Season 1 Episode 1 - "The Order of the Stone" The first episode begins like any normal game. I got scared myself too when Axel jumped up out of the trapdoor with a creeper mask. On their way to the Endercon Building Competition, I got a slight bit annoyed when people called us losers, and especially when they arrived at Endercon, with the Ocelots. I was simply shocked to find out that Ivor knew Gabriel! It looked terrifying at first, but I enjoy watching the Witherstorm demolish the dome and everything. It was hard for me using the up-down-left-right to dodge the firecharges, jump over the fires and everything. When I arrive at the Temple, I chose to go with Axel to find Magnus. 9/10 Episode 2 - "Assembly Required" I was pretty excited about this episode as the "Next time, on Minecraft: Story Mode" segment on Episode 1 said that I would "find myself in a kingdom... ...with poor impulse control". It was fun throwing eggs at griefers and dodging all the TNT thrown by Nohr and all the griefers (and blowing myself up trying to throw one at them!) I got very much annoyed when I selected "No crazy cannons" at the start of the Death Bowl Grief-off and Magnus made this HUGE TNT cannon, firing TNT at me. When I destroyed it with the bow and arrow Axel gave to me, I liked it when the Witherstorm interrupted everything. I was shocked to see Magnus and Ellegaard not liking each other. There are some negatives that I haven't mentioned. It is waaaayyyyy too short and it felt a bit rushed. Also it felt unfinished, just ending the episode with Ivor escaping Soren's fortress. 5/10 Episode 3 - "The Last Place You Look" I liked the slowness effect having still in play. This episode has so far the best start credit section, with a ton of fighting monsters. I enjoyed going to the End, and provoking all those Endermen. Soren's fire supression system was pretty impressive. Bombing the Witherstorm was fun, too! Seeing the power of the Formidi-Bomb was quite flabbergasting. Two surprises caught me at the end. One seeing the Witherstorm come back to life in three pieces, and two, having Gabriel/Petra still alive! 10/10 Episode 4 - "A Block and a Hard Place" One HUGE shocking thing got me at the start. How the heck are we going to defeat THREE WITHERSTORMS?! I enjoyed all the scene switchers on the journey to the Far Lands. The (old) Order of the Stone's treasures in Ivor's Laboratory looked cool. Going INSIDE the body of the Witherstorm was AWESOME! It looked very realistic. I liked it all until I dropped my sword. This was my reaction when I dropped it: "Stuff you, idiot Jesse!" Reuben was brave, bringing the sword back to me from so low down. After the Witherstorm was destroyed, seeing Reuben dying was a big down. But these words brought me back up: ''"I would like to introduce to you, the new Order of the Stone!" ''- Gabriel 7/10, only because Reuben died. Episode 5 - "Order Up!" Awe. Some. Ep. Ee. Sode. The start, the temple bit, yeah, yeah, it was kind of boring. Fighting the monsters is getting old. BUT, I honestly didn't think that they were going to die of falling from Sky City, because there's no way Telltale would be dumb enough to MAKE you die. Fighting Aiden and his good-for-nothing monsters was cool. My favourite bit, was when Aiden lost grip of his sword. By the way, Isa's pretty good at karate, or whatever. 8/10, boring start. Season 2 Episode 6 - "A Portal to Mystery " Episode 7 - "Access Denied " Episode 8 - "A Journey's End? " Thank you! Thank you all very much for using your precious time on reading this very long blog post. Hope you all enjoyed it! Category:Blog posts